Dragón Smashers Melee: El plan para erradicar la Navidad
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: en este especial de la segunda temporada, Los Smashers, los Guerreros Z y las Rainbooms disfrutan las fechas decembrinas como todos , pero una extraño ser esta listo para acabar con la Navidad y con todo el planeta, si es que todos pueden evitarlo... o no metan la pata como siempre


_**En este especial NO habrá palabras del autor, por su atención, gracias…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _**"Smash"**_ \- ? y Hades

* * *

 _ **Voz de Francisco Colmenero:**_

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover navideño**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ ALTUS /Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-saludos a todos, soy Vados la asistente del señor Champa-dijo Vados que estaba sentada en un sillón con un libro en sus manos y se escuchaba música navideña al fondo, una chimenea y un árbol de navidad-el día de hoy les contare una historia para estas fechas decembrinas en la tierra, pero para otros planetas es conocido como "el día de Freezer" ya que cada año destruía planetas como celebración hasta la fecha de su muerte…-

-¡Vados!-

-¿sucede algo señor Champa?-dijo la asistente del destructor del sexto universo mientras llegaba con un frasco-iba a hacer un sándwich de un metro para restregárselo a Bills ¡PERO NO PUEDO ABRIR LA MAYONESA!-

-recuerde que esta a dieta-dijo su asistente solo para que este se enfureciera-¡NO ME IMPORTA SOLO ÁBRELA! y no es día de Freezer, es _**Champakkah**_ -

-suena como si invento eso usando su nombre y el día de las luces de los judíos-dijo el ángel a lo que este se tiro al suelo e hizo un berrinche -¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UNA CELEBRACIÓN A MI NOMBRE! ¡YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO!-

-bueno… este era su regalo para navidad-fue en eso que Vados saca una caja azul con un botón-Esta es una caja de Meeseeks que Rick Sánchez me dio el año pasado, déjeme mostrarte cómo funciona, presiona esto-

Vados presiona el botón y aparece una figura azul alta y muy simple-¡Soy el Sr. Meeseeks! ¡Mírame!-

-Usted hace una petición; Sr. Meeseeks, abra el frasco de mayonesa del señor Champa-dijo dándole una orden

-¡Sí señora!-dijo el Sr. Meeseeks mientras tomaba el frasco de Champa y lo abrió para dárselo de regreso-el Meeseeks cumple con la solicitud pedida-

-¡Todo listo!-grito el Sr. Meeseek para luego explotar en un humo azul-Y luego deja de existir-

-¡ES LO MEJOR QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!-grito de felicidad para luego hacerse una pregunta-pero… no les importa que YO los destruya… o que se hagan humo-

-Créanme señor Champa, no les encanta vivir por largos tiempo, pierden la cabeza fácilmente *jijiji* simplemente mantengan sus peticiones lo más simple que pueda, recuerde… No son dioses como usted-menciono Vados para que el dios de la destrucción tomara la caja y ser fuera corriendo para después continuar-¿en qué me quede? Ah si-

Fue que tomo su cetro y mostro como se revelaba el lugar donde se muestra la historia-nuestra historia comienza en el cuarto universo, justo antes de navidad, en ciudad Smash estaba nevando, los arboles perdían sus hojas, la gente estaba cantando villancicos y colocando decoraciones en edificios, los horrores de todos los centros comerciales y las ventas de pánico y en la mansión smash donde todos los participantes del torneo de este año se juntan y se llevan bien entre ellos enterrando el hacha de guerra en cualquier conflicto que tengan con cada uno de ellos para tener una Navidad maravillosa… incluso los villanos deciden dejar su odio y preocuparse más por los regalos, todos los smasher estaban decorando tanto dentro como fuera de la mansión. Todos corriendo alrededor sosteniendo luces, adornos, cintas, las Rainbooms decoran el árbol mientras todos los demás se ocupan de la sala de estar, Los únicos que no participaban eran los dos niños del futuro: Morgan y Kanna y claro la mayoría hacían sus cartas-

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: All I Really Want For Christmas por el elenco de Padre de Familia]_

 _The snow is glistening in the trees,_

 _As Christmas carols fill the breeze,_

 _And children pray on bended knees…_

Aldeano de camisa roja _: Santa Claus, be sure you don't_

 _Screw up my freaking order, please!_

Kanna: Valla que eres agradecido enano sociópata.

Samus: Acabemos con esto, muy bien Falcón que quieres de navidad… como siempre

Capitán Falcón: A ver, veamos…

(Se muestran dos regalos en donde salen desnudas… ¿espera que?)

 _Jessica Biel and Megan Fox_

 _Wearin' nothin' but their socks_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year…_ _Yesss…_

Freezer: (sentado en su silla mirando con molestia a Falcón ya que leía el periódico) Okay, es no es práctico a pesar de que no me interesa.

(Se muestra a Reflet con un sombrero mexicano y un poncho, más dos tipos con cocaína en mano)

 _Reflet: Spending a week in Mexico_

 _With some black guys and some blow_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year!_

Chrom: podrías deja de tomar ponche o va a pasar lo del año pasado en el centro comercial, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

(Se ve a Lucas en un lago congelado con unos patines de hielo y choca con muchos de los aldeanos y cae de cara)

 _Lucas: I would like a pair of skates,_

 _Then I'd go out skating,_

 _But I really don't know how to skate._

(Se pasa ahora con Peach en un Mercedes rosa, para que Bowser saliera con varios barriles de cerveza)

 _Peach: I want a_ _Mercedes_ _all in pink_

 _And a Koopa who doesn't kidnap me._

 _Bowser: Oh, and that reminds me, twelve kegs of beer._

 _Los smashers (excepto los que no estan cantando): All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this year!_

(Aparece Gohan mirando el número musical para preguntar…)

Gohan: No se lo se están poniendo fácil a Santa Claus.

(Aparece Pinkie Pie (versión humana) de la nada)

Pinkie: y ni siquiera hemos empezado~

(Se ve a Rarity en un yate con varios mayordomos y debajo se ve a Wirzo con…)

 _Rarity: I wanna tour the Italian coast…_

 _Wirzo: Have a dinner with Stan Lee's ghost…_

 _Rarity y Wirzo: Is all I really want for Christmas this year._

Rarity: Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?

Wirzo: no dije nada… sigamos

Fantasma de Stan Lee: ¡Exelsior!

 _(Se ven a los Inklings con varios regalos)_

 _Solana (Inkling Naranja): I want to have a new Splattershot…_

 _Raines (Inkling Azul): and something more than ONLY socks…_

 _Ambos: Is all I really want for Christmas this year._

Raines: no es en serio…

 _(Se ve a Sci-Twilight Sparkle con Shulk con sus respectivos regalos)_

 _Sci-Twilight Sparkle: Yellow cake uranium, Never mind the reason._

 _Shulk: And new pair of swimming trunks for me._

Snake: ¡¿Otra vez?!

 _Gohan: Doesn't this seem like too much stuff?_

 _Las Dazzlings: Suck our cu$% &s. It's not enough!_

 _Cell: Why don't you go out and try to dodge, you Nnnnnneeeeeerrrrrddddd!_

Gohan: maldita sea Cell

 _Los smashers más las Rainbooms y las Dazzlings (excepto los que no están cantando): All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this yeeeeeeeeeeearrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Dark Pit (que apenas estaba llegando): no creen que se están pasando de la raya otra vez…

Pit: Oh no seas amargado Pitto, ¡Es navidad!

Dark Pit: vuelve a decirlo y vivirás otra navidad como fantasma esta vez

Palutena: y la navidad es para dar, todos los universos lo saben

(Muestra Palutena una imagen en su cetro solo para ver a…)

 _Quagmire: Japanese girls with no restraint_

 _Just to choke me till I faint_

 _Is all I really want for Christmas this year._

 _Ooh, giggity!_

Palutena: ¡lo siento! ¡Imagen equivocada!

Dark Pit: wow…

George Takei: Oh my…

Todos: ¡Largate de aqui!

(En eso se pasa con la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna en su casa)

 _Luna_ _: Platinum-plated silverware…_

 _Celestia: Just one day when kids don't stare…_

 _Ambas_ _: Is all I really want for Christmas this year._

Celestia: ¡lárguense de aquí! (saca una escopeta)

Luna: donde lo obtuviste

Celestia: Ebay

Luna: tiene sentido

Kamui: también están celebrándolo en Nohr y Hoshido

 _Garon: If you put a Christmas tree_

 _In the front of this castle,_

 _I will go to put you in the mausoleum!_

 _Happy holiday traitors!_

 _Azura: I really want a new dress_

 _Takumi: And a Nohriam scum ride it like a bitch._

 _And I have the perfect jackass right here._

(Muestra a Leo atado en una silla y amordazado)

Ryoma: En serio Takumi

Xander: Estoy aquí, no lo sabes

 _Quagmire, Lun_ _a_ _, Celestia, Garon, Azura, Takumi, Ryoma y Xander: All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this year._

Palutena: Hasta incluso en ciudad Smash también lo celebra

 _Nappa: I want a golden mustache comb._

 _McVeigh: And some chloroform to taking out this guy._

 _Nappa y McVeigh: That's all I really want for Christmas this year._

(Se ve a Mike jugando golf en, y a cierta sirvienta de cierta caricatura)

 _Mike: I want a brand new pitching wedge._

 _Consuela: I would like more Lemon Pledge._

 _Mike and Consuela: That's all I really want for Christmas this year._

Mike: ¿otra vez se te acabo Consuela?

Consuela: No… no…

Mike: espera… ¡YO ODIO EL GOLF!

Consuela: Si… si…

 _Puar: I just want that Yamcha_

 _Don't try to kill himself._

Hades: suerte con eso gato…

 _Kaiosama: I just want a planet for myself._

 _Niño Ratta: I want an Xbox one pappu._

Master Hand: ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

 _Wiss: actually Christmas in space is Freeza Day._

 _Just I love be in the special to sing_

Bills: Wiss estoy durmiendo ¡CALLATE!

 _Todos (excepto los mencionados): All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer_

 _Is all I really want this year!_

* * *

 _ **Un musical navideño despues…**_

* * *

El centro commercial de la ciudad de Nueva Donk, que era parecido a la ciudad de Nueva York del primer universo donde muchas personas hacían sus compras de último momento y vemos a un grupo de lo más raro en la fila para ver a Santa Claus-no sé porque me forzaron a acompañarlos en estas fechas al centro comercial-

-porque si no lo hacías te iban a regresar al infierno Freezer-dijo el aldeano de camisa roja lo cual el arcosiano le dijo molesto-cállate no me lo recuerdes-

Viendo que la fila no avanzaba para nada este se estaba desesperando completamente, hasta que Toon Link vio a alguien-mira ahí está Mike, tal vez él nos dé una mano-

-da igual-dijo Freezer quien junto a los dos pequeños smashers a donde estaba el mencionado junto a un niño-hola Mike como te va-

-Ah hola chicos, esperamos a Santa como los demás-dijo Mike quien estaba con el niño a su lado a lo que Toony respondió-Bien, bien, te haremos compañía-

-quien es este calvo-dijo secamente Freezer hacia el pequeño quien se ocultó a lo que este se arrodillo y dijo lo siguiente-¿fuiste un niño bueno este año? porque si no tendrás un día de Freezer a cambio-

Pero curiosamente el "niño" empezó a llorar, cosa que ni siquiera actuó como en el universo siete como lo hacía-¿Porque está llorando? Ni siquiera fue mi mejor frase… o mate a un familiar suyo-

-Porque esta es mi sobrina tarado-dijo Mike molesto quien al igual que los formados estaban molestos con el emperador del mal-¿Tienes una sobrina?-

-No tiene cabello por la quimioterapia ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tardamos en convencerla de que saliera sin su cabello?-

-¿Acaso crees que soy adivino? pues lo siento por eso-dijo nuevamente Freezer lo cual este se molestó aún más-Ahora lo sientes porque, por esperar en la fila es tan catastrófico solo por tu pelo y llevar a los niños y romper la confianza de una paciente de cinco años-

-Solo para que en veinte o treinta años mueran, no es mi problema-dijo cruzado de brazos el arcosiano solo para que todos se quedaran en shock al ver como la niña quedara marcara de por vida a las palabras de Freezer lo cual el aldeano dijo-Mala elección de palabas-

-deja de actuar como el cretino de mi hermano, sociópata-le recordó el arcosiano al aldeano solo para que dijera lo siguiente-no en este mes-

-¿Voy a morir?-dijo entre lágrimas la pequeña solo para que Mike la levantara y la abrazara-No no, para eso vamos a ver a Santa, para que te cure y pedir un pago… aparentemente… ilegal de dinero para los modelinis o YO voy a morir-después vio al arcosiano-Vete a la ve$%# Freezer-

-Se nota que eres bueno con los niños ¿has optado para ser político como el amigo de Vegeta?-pregunto Toon Link a lo que Freezer dijo-A veces… ¡¿Y porque se detiene la fila?!-

-Tal vez porque Crazy está sentado encima de Santa-dijo el aldeano apuntado donde literalmente Crazy estaba encima del Santa de centro comercial y en su forma de guante aplastándolo-Y quiero una bici, un ipod, una de esas cosas que te paras en ellas y te partes la cara o te dejan lisiado y un cruce de chinchilla y gato para que fuera extremadamente suave llamado chingato… y no suene como si fuera grosería-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en la mansión…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: The Jolly Sleighride SpongeBob Squarepants Original Soundtrack]_

Todos salieron a la nieve para disfrutar del tiempo en este día festivo, Kamui se recuesta en la nieve y mueve sus brazos y piernas boca arriba en la nieve, mientras se levantaba para ver no a un ángel, sino a un diablo en su lugar con su tridente y su cola hilarantemente-¡por favor! ¡Eso me paso el año pasado!-

Algunos Smashers hacían esculturas de nieve, algunos eran el clásico muñeco de nieve, un pokemon de nieve, Ruto estaba haciendo un Link de nieve, pero musculoso y extremadamente detallado junto con Cia, Pinkie Pie estaba haciendo una versión pony de ella de nieve y Wario hacia un dólar de nieve

En cambio con Cell (que lleva una bufanda roja), temblaba debido a que el bioandroide está haciendo un castillo de hielo perfecto, para rerstregarselo en la cara de Ganondorf, pero lo más importante, todas las partes de su cuerpo que eran verdes, eran ya ahora azul-U-un… B-buen progreso en mi… castillo de hielo perfecto está en marcha… T-tendré que… instalar calefacción central… curiosamente parte de mi n-noventa por ciento de mis células se basa en las de los Namekianos… ¡Y esta bufanda NO HACE NADA!-

En cambio con las Dazzlings quienes estaban tranquilas hasta que una bola de nieve le da en la nuca a Sonata a lo que se da vuelta para ver a Rainbow Dash, Young Link, Toon Link, Goten y el joven Trunks riéndose detrás de un fuerte de nieve y con bolas de nieve en sus manos

-¡Oigan! ¡Mientras todos ustedes estaban aquí de pie riéndose, alguien me lanzó una bola de nieve!-Sonata se quejó para después Rainbow Dash se riera-¿En serio? ¿La bola de nieve se veía…? ¡Así!-

Dicho esto la peliarcoiris lanzaba una bola de nieve a la cara de la sirena, mientras sus ojos salían de la nieve en su cara-¡Sí! ¡Justo así!-

-en serio… necesitas usar esa cabeza más-dijo Trunks solo para ver a Sonata en sus piernas y llorando ¿cubos de hielo?-¡por favor, no se rían! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Alguien podría estar detrás de mí! ¡Creo que es mejor que deje la mansión!-

-Sonata, relájate… Esa arrogante chica Rainboom lo hizo-explico Aria mientras su "líder" continúa-Sólo están tratando de comenzar una pelea de bolas de nieve, y no vamos a pasar esta oportunidad por nada-

-¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Ahora vengan con nosotros detrás del fuerte y hagamos esto!-dijo Toony a lo que escogió a Young, Goten y a Trunks dejando a las Dazzlings con Rainbow pero sería una oportunidad de desquitarse con los mocosos ya que una vez remplazaron el café que ellas toman con lodo… aunque en realidad era otra cosa, ya que tenía un ligero sabor a nuez, a lo que se ponen detrás del fuerte y consiguen un montón de nieve pero el grupo solo miro a la espera de que alguien llegara a ellos, pero ninguno con éxito

-Es un poco difícil encontrar a alguien a quien pegar si nadie sale-Trunks dijo a lo que a Adagio se le prendió el foco-¡Tengo una mejor idea!-

Fue en eso que tomo aire y grito lo siguiente-¡OYE NERD! ¡DARK SE ESTA CO%$#NDO A TU ESPOSA AQUÍ AFUERA!-y efectivamente Gohan salió corriendo de la mansión con furia y grito-¡Dark! ¡Ahora si te pasaste de…! Espera… porque lo harían aquí en la nieve, si… oh-Entonces es golpeado con un montón de bolas de nieve, mientras todos gritaban ¡ESQUIVA! Cosa que volvió a olvidar, tras eso el grupo se echó a reír, y Gohan no estaba realmente muy contento con cómo ellos lo engañaron ¡Y más aún su propio hermano! Se limpia la nieve de su cara cerrando la puerta detrás de él, a lo que Mario entró en la sala viendo a Gohan de mal humor-Adivinare… ¿bolas de nieve?-

-Sí… todos me lanzaron bolas de nieve mientras decían ¡Esquiva!-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Tómatelo con calma, Gohan, son solo niños, no son tan malos-Mario abre la puerta y lo golpean con cincuenta bolas de nieve en la cara mientras se reían al fondo, Mario simplemente cerró la puerta de golpe y se volvió hacia Gohan, el plomero tenía una barba de nieve en forma de barba de Santa

-¡ba para poo pie, madre stronza! (traducción: ¡ba para poo pie, hijo de p&!)-grito Adagio mientas se reía junto con Aria y Trunks ya que la líder de las sirenas hablaba bien el italiano

-Solo niños, ¿eh? Finalmente entiendo lo que el Sr. Piccolo dice acerca de Goten y Trunks… mayormente Trunks-preguntó con sarcasmo mientras Mario quitó la nieve de su cara y se fue a algún lugar con Gohan detrás de-muy bien, esas perras sirenas… ¡¿quieren meterse con Mario?! Bueno… ¡se han metido con Súper p%$o Mario!-

-Debería haber visto la expresión de Mario cuando lo atrapamos… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Fue precioso!-Rainbow Dash se echó a reír, pero alguien soltó un silbido y el grupo levanto la cabeza de sus fortalezas y vieron en la azotea que estaba Mario, Luigi, Gohan, Sonic, Applejack y Sunset Shimmer junto a ellos

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Rainbow Dash-dijo Applejack mientras sostenía una bola de nieve gigantesca en su brazo izquierdo, que era dos veces más que su cuerpo, seguido de Sunset con una ametralladora de bolas de nieve creada por ella misma-No te metas en situaciones que sabes no puedes manejar-

-Especialmente si es contra mí, Mario-Mario dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando usa un traje de pingüino y Luigi acuesta a su hermano y se pone encima de él, los hermanos comienzan a deslizarse por la azotea con Luigi lanzando bolas de nieve al grupo

-¡Corran! / ¡Todos por su cuenta! / ¡Nop!-todos gritaron y abandonando sus fuertes de nieve y Mario se estrella a través de ellos, Luigi golpea a Young con una bola de nieve, salta de Mario y hace un Luigi Cyclone para dejar salir una tormenta de bolas de nieve y golpea a Toon Link, Sonic salta desde la nieve y sonrió-¡Es hora de enseñar a estas sirenas sobre el efecto bola de nieve!-

Sonic carga su spindash y se convierte en una bola de nieve gigante, a lo que comenzó a perseguir a las Dazzlings, haciéndolas huir aterrorizadas, Gohan ahora estaba solo con Goten y Trunks y los tenía acorralados en la puerta principal

-¡No hay forma de salir de esto, incluso sin una cantidad de suerte me impedirá obtener mi venganza!-Él sonrió mientras ahora era un súper saiyajin fase 2 y sosteniéndose en sus brazos… una bola de nieve del tamaño de la mansión Smash lista para enterrar a los dos mocosos

-¡Mira! ¡Hermano! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡No me pegues con esa bolota de nieve!-Goten suplicó-¡Demasiado tarde hijos de p&!-dijo Gohan a lo que lanzó la bola de nieve hacia los dos jóvenes saiyajines, y técnicamente, esquivándola en el último segundo, solo para ver como la cara de Gohan pronto se convirtió en terror: Una le dio a la mansión… pero en el fuego cruzado, golpeó a Bayonetta, quien estaba detrás de la puerta

Todos se quedaron paralizados de miedo por lo que la Bruja Umbra estaba a punto de hacer ya que recordando el día que la conocieron de cómo le dio la paliza de su vida a Vegeta, Bayonetta se limpió la nieve de la cara y chasqueó los dedos mientras las manos de Madama Butterfly aparecían desde el suelo con una la bola de nieve gigante, todos los Smashers tragaron saliva al ver que el tamaño de esa bola de nieve, ahora es el tamaño de los jardines de la mansión de Smash

-¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que no estuvo bien? Golpearme con esa bola de nieve…-Dijo Bayonetta a lo que sonrió mientras le ordenaba a Madama Butterfly lanzar hacia donde estaba Gohan-y meterte con una bruja… además de olvidar esquivar-dicho esto, todos se aferraron a cada uno y se prepararon para el frío impacto, mientras Gohan que regreso a su estado normal y solo chillo como un perro chihuahua asustado (al mero estilo de los padrinos mágicos) solo para que todos ahora estaban cubiertos de nieve.

Bayonetta camina hacia un montón de nieve y agarra a Kamui por el cuello y ahora estaba cubierto de nieve su cabello y le dio a Bayonetta una sonrisa y sacudió la nieve de su cabeza-¡eso fue increíble Cere! Pero no fue exagerado para Gohan-

-Lo siento, por estar en el fuego cruzado, no estaba tratando de apuntarte, pero el debería saber que esquivar es la clave para evitar eso, no es tan complicado de entender, aunque la parte de que chillara como perro chihuahua fue único… Oye, ¿dónde está Cloud?-Bayonetta miró alrededor del área en busca del exsoldado y vio que su cuerpo estaba atrapado en dos bolas de nieve gigantes, una encima de la otra

-¡¿Puede alguien sacarme de aquí?! ¡No puedo moverme en este momento! ¡Ya no no siento mi ingle por la nieve¡-grito a lo que la bruja Umbra miró la situación en la que se encontraba Cloud y una idea surgió en su cabeza-Espera… no te muevas-

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?-tembló Cloud ya que cualquier idea enfermiza que la Bayonetta tuviera en su cabeza, sería EL, el conejillo de indias, Bayonetta se quita la bufanda y se la pone alrededor del cuello de Cloud, encuentra rocas en el suelo y las coloca en el nuevo cuerpo de nieve, ella pone palos a ambos costados de la esfera central y como toque final, le puso un sombrero de copa en la cabeza de Cloud-y listo, eres un buen muñeco de nieve, Cloud ¿Qué te parece, Corrin?-

-¡Me encanta Cere!-dijo alegre Kamui a lo que Cloud solo dijo sarcásticamente-pues… a mí me encanta… ja ¡JAJAJAJA!-

* * *

 _ **Varias horas después, además de**_ _ **quitar**_ _ **a Crazy de**_ _ **l regazo de Santa**_ _ **…**_

* * *

-no van a cerrar el centro comercial llevamos ocho horas aquí-dijo fastidiado Freezer tras ver como se llevaban a Crazy y sacaban al Santa en camilla hasta que el aldeano le dijo-no te quejes, ha pasado solo media hora-

-Se llama hiperbólico, pequeño psicópata-dijo el arcosiano, pero en eso un extraño humo negro además de una voz sumamente obscura y atemorizante se escuchó por todo el mundo smash

 _[Música de fondo: Santa Claus is Coming…_ _Plan to eradicate Christmas original soundtrack]_

 _ **Guerra…**_

-que fue eso-dijo Freezer curioso a lo que todos los que estaban en el centro comercial empezaron a toser por el humo-*Cof cof* ¿Que es este humo?-

 _ **Avaricia…**_

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Gohan quien estaba afuera junto con los demás poniendo los adornos de navidad en la mansión-No lo sé, pero *Cof cof* es como si Palutena estuviera cocinando de nuevo-dijo Dark cubriéndose con su bufanda

 _ **Contaminación…**_

-¿Qué es esto *Cof cof* alcalde Nappa?-dijo Calíope tapándose con su tabla en la alcaldía de la cuidad smash-*Cof cof* no es dinero quemándose *Cof cof* o Raditz-

 _ **Destrucción…**_

-*Cof cof* ¿esta cocinado otra vez Lady Palutena?-dijo Pit quien estaba también tosiendo hasta que la diosa de la luz dijo-No Pit *Cof cof*-

- _ **El mundo entero ha sido corrompido por la malicia**_ -dijo la voz mientras toda la luz era cubierta con una "luna" y se expandía por cada rincón del lugar hasta que todos se estaban desmallando- _ **No puede ser salvado… Solo puede ser sacrificado… este año**_ -fue en eso que de la sombras se revelo a alguien parecido a Raichi pero con traje rojo y barba negra además de ser flaco (además su voz era la del que leyó el mensaje del principio)- _ **la navidad… se aca… bo… ho… ho…**_ -

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon y Fanfi**_ _ **c**_ _ **tion presentan**_

 _ **El especial de navidad de Dragón Smashers**_ **:**

 **El plan para erradicar a la navidad, día de Freezer, corazones calidos (versión navideña del mundo pony), Hanukkah… etc.**

* * *

Curiosamente todos los smashers (además de los nuevos tras los eventos de Tabuu y más aún las Rainbooms) estaban en la mansión smash tras registrar estos eventos paranormales hasta que de la nada

*Pop*

-¡feliz navidad a todos!-dijo a todos Goku quien estaba acompañado de los participantes y representantes del universo siete junto con los supremos Kaiosamas y el dios de la destrucción de ese universo

-feliz navidad señor Piccolo-dijo Gohan acompañado de Reflet y su hijo del futuro Morgan quien vio a su maestro y dijo el namekiano-Sabes, en realidad celebro también la navidad-

-¿en serio Piccolo?-dijo Reflet lo cual contesto a su pregunta-si lo piensas, básicamente soy el hijo de dios-

-ese tipo llamado Jesús-dijo molesto Kamisama a lo que Piccolo dijo- _algo así_ -

-Esperen ¿eso me hace a mí el espíritu santo?-pregunto Nail a lo que ambos dijeron- _Algo así_ -

-Sabes, creo que tiene…-dijo Rainbow Dash solo para recibir un codazo de pate de Applejack quien señalo hacia Sunset Shimmer, la princesa Twilight y todo aquel que sea un ser divino mirarla con enojo por mencionar a ese "hijo de dios"-ah sí…-

-gracias por notarlo-dijo la princesa de la amistad solo para gruñir detrás de su libro "cretino pretencioso", lo cual Sunset dijo-jamás hablaran de este tema… otra vez-

-¿nos perdimos de algo acerca de esto Dagi?-dijo Cell hacia Adagio quien respondió-en resumen, TODA Equestria odia a ese "tipo" que es racista contra los seres mágicos y de fantasía-

-más aun cuando paso ese diluvio-dijo Sonata añadiendo un dato extra de ese "tipo" y que rió un poco-eso fue un desastre-

-ya habrán notado el ambiente humeante allá afuera ¿no es así?-dijo una persona que estaba junto con Megaman revelando a una persona con barba blanca y una bata de laboratorio-Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, padre de Rock, ustedes deben de ser los que ayudaron a salvar a toda la realidad de Tabuu-

-algo así-dijo Goku sonriendo lo cual el científico continuo-bueno *ejem* es hora que se pongan al día-

-de hecho, Goku se la paso poniendo la película de "Rodolfo el reno" por 24 horas-dijo Bills mientras comía una de las galletas de jengibre junto a Wiss-si la pone otra vez, destruyo la tierra-

Tomando un control remoto Light encendió el televisor donde mostraba a brigadistas ayudar a personas en el lugar-¿e-está grabando?-

-¡que sí!-

-Buenas tardes a todos, estamos en vivo desde el centro comercial de la ciudad de Nueva Donk, en donde un humo toxico está haciendo colapsar las masas y las billeteras de los comercios capitalistas-dijo el reportero que señalaba a una persona hasta que la cámara señalo a otra pero más pequeña que aparentemente está mal dibujado-un ejemplo es este **niño ratta** que aspiro mucho de este aire y se puso azul-

-se fue al reino pitufin…-dijo un "pitufo" mal dibujado que estaba flotando y se fue dejando un brillo detrás de el-yuuupiii-

-Bio-terrorismo otra vez-dijo Ryu mirando el noticiero hasta que Trunks del futuro le pregunto-¿Qué?-

-larga historia-

-¿Aun sigues grabando?-pregunto el reportero a lo que su compañero grito-¡QUE SI!-

-en otras noticias, una extraña luna negra obscura en la atmosfera, está lanzando muchas máquinas para esparcir el gas por todos los rincones del mundo, como esta que le cayó ahora a una niña única y detergente… perdón, diferente, la hizo plasta, volvemos contigo Joaquín ya me estoy mareando-finalizo la transición para pasar con el Teacher en el estudio-déjeme le digo, que pa' eso, se hace temprano las cosas, y que no se hagan, a la carrera o por vía internet… no ma%, regresamos-

-y eso pasó hace unas horas cuando Freezer estaba con Toon Link y uno de los aldeanos-dijo el padre y creador de Megaman a lo que Goku estaba con una expresión enojada-Algo o alguien están tratando de arruinar la navidad otra vez, y eso me pone _**enavijado**_ -

-Buen juego de palabras… aunque no exista esa palabra-dijo Kanna mirando a Goku lo cual este agradeció-Gracias, he esperado a alguien que quisiera arruinar la navidad otra vez-

-¿Otra vez?-dijeron todos a lo que Gohan dijo-Larga historia-

-Gracias a Beat esas máquinas son las que liberan ese gas-dijo la versión humana de Twilight Sparkle checando su laptop a lo que Gohan se acercó-Son alguna clase de partículas paralizantes, pero… Algo es muy raro de descifrar-

-¿Entonces? ¿Alguien está tratando de exterminar a todo el cuarto universo con el "Pulmón del Minero"?-pregunto Simón Belmont cosa que alerto a Goku y dijo-¡Ten cuidado Gohan! ¡Tú eres menor!-

-veo que si te preocupas por tu…-dijo Light orgulloso con el saiyajin solo para que Gohan dijera-lo siento doctor Light, pero dale un minuto-

-¿Para qué?-

-¡También Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Reflet, Mario, Corrin, Bayonetta, Ryu…!-dijo Goku señalando a todos a lo que el científico lo mira con una ceja arqueada-ya veo, quiso decir "personaje" menor-

-larga historia-dijeron todos los smashers junto con los guerreros Z, las Rainbooms, las Dazzlings, hasta que Goku finalizo-¡Y Freezer!-

-¡que chin#$ dijiste saiyajin!-dijo Freezer que miraba por la ventana a lo que Goku pregunto-Huh ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-me obligaron a estar para estas fiestas ¿recuerdas?-respondió dando una explicación solo para que Cell hablara fuera de foco-algo así-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

-Es curioso de que no hayas matado a nadie para estas fechas-dijo Sunset hacia el emperador del mal-Y te ves característicamente… pensativo-

-Es solo que…-respondió Freezer para dar un suspiro y mirando afuera sonriendo-Cada víspera de navidad… para después tornarla en el Día de Freezer, hacia una fogata en la casa de campo de mi padre y disparaba al cielo nocturno, con la esperanza de matar a Santa, por darme carbón el año pasado-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿LE DISTE?!-

-¿En serio Ganon?-dijo Master lo cual le respondió regresando a su vieja personalidad-Larga historia-

-Pensé que lo hice una vez… Desafortunadamente era la nave de mi hijo **Kuriza** -dijo con seriedad hasta que miro de nueva cuenta a la ventana-nunca encontraron la nave… o su cuerpo-

-obscuro-dijo Pinkie al descubrir que el emperador del mal tenía un hijo lo cual este sonrió-volviendo al punto… es que es víspera de Navidad o día de Freezer… y algo debe explotar como ese calvo ¡que me corto la cola…! *respiración profunda* y me siento un poco nostálgico-

-otra cosa Freezer, notando el enorme elefante en la habitación ¡¿tenías un hijo todo este tiempo?!-dijo Cell en sorpresa lo cual respondió-TENÍA un hijo-

-odio decir esto pero solo tenemos tres minutos-dijo Piccolo lo cual Dark pregunto-¿para qué?-

-Wario se comió un burrito y este es el último lugar con aire limpio-dijo de nuevo apuntando a Wario que tenía la panza hinchada a lo que Wiss dijo-entonces celebraremos la navidad en el planeta del señor Bills ¿quiere que llame al gran Zeno…?-

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en la torre…**_

* * *

Después de que Palutena les diera la habilidad de poder respirar por un lapso de 30 minutos para destruir la máquina que estaba en lo alto del rascacielos de la ciudad de Nueva Donk que era roja y había mangueras alrededor de ella además de que expulsaba un humo negro-Ahí está, una de las máquinas que arruinan la navidad: Primero la volaremos, Segundo: encontraremos al grinch que las hizo y mandaremos a ese vil monstruo verde al otro mundo-dijo Goku seriamente

-Emm…-dijo Piccolo sintiéndose un poco incómodo por el momento de ser comparado por el Grinch a lo que Gohan calmo el ambiente-No usted señor Piccolo… Ni tu Yoshi… en especial… Cell-

-¿Y quién quiere des…?-dijo Cloud a lo que de la nada un disparo de ki los tomo de sorpresa revelando-¡Mío insecto!-

-era de esperarse-

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Y así es como Vegeta salvo la…!-dijo Vegeta para después revelar un campo de energía protegiendo la máquina-diablos…-

-¿entonces sigo yo?-dijo Goku mirando la máquina, para después gritara-¡CUANDO OBTENGAS UNA TRANSFORMACIÓN MEJOR QUE EL SÚPER SAIYAJIN AZUL KAKAROTTO!-

 _[Música de fondo: Jingle Hell's Bells part 1 Plan to eradicate Christmas original soundtrack]_

-les hare una mejor pregunta… ¿Sabían que estas fechas son increíbles para un retorno?-dijo una voz para revelar a Broly cruzado de brazos pero en realidad tenia alas azules en forma de mariposa y un disco en su pecho-deberían saberlo-

-¡¿ **Tabuu**?! ¡¿Pero si te partí en dos?!-dijo Dark Pit sorprendido al ver como el antiguo líder del Subespacio regreso de la muerte-¡Exacto clon! ¡Hemos regresado **por** nuestra venganza!-

-no me digas que esta es la "resurrección" de Tabuu-dijo el joven hijo de Goku a lo que este respondió-¡Sí! y a la vez no… pero antes ¡levántense, villanos del día de Tabuu pasado!-

Fue en eso que el mismo humo se empezó a reunir donde en uno de las zonas de construcción, mostro a una persona con ropas casi parecidas a las de los estrategas-en primer lugar, somos los villanos de la navidad pasada, no de tu intento de fiesta creada como cierto "villano" que esta aliado con la encarnación de mi maestro-

-¡ **Validar**!-dijeron Robín, Reflet y Chrom al ver al sumo sacerdote de Grima de regreso, para después en uno de los edificios mostrar a un robot gigante que tiene en los dedos cuchillas y el marco de su cuerpo parece casi esquelético, también tiene un cañón montado en su cabeza-pues yo no digo lo mismo porque no existe la navidad donde pertenezco, no es así ¿chico Monado?-

-¡ **Metal Face**!-dijo Shulk sacando la espada Monado listo para atacar al Mechon, después se aparece un centauro de piel roja, cabello blanco, pelaje oscuro, cuernos negros y pezuñas hendidas, su cabeza tiene rasgos faciales como de toro y con una barba como de cabra-actualmente lo llaman en Equestria bajo el nombre de Corazones Calidos ¿no es así Princesa Twilight?-

-¡ **Tirek**! ¡¿Pero si están en Equestria?!-dijo sorprendida la alicornio lo cual todos los presente preguntaron-¿quién?-

-larga historia-Y finalmente mostrar a alguien parecido a Goku pero con ropas diferentes-y yo estoy más que feliz para acabar con estos mortales, y que sean castigados por la justicia de los dioses-

-¡Ukog!-dijo Goku a lo que Black (sip, **Goku Black** ) dijo-claro que… ¿que no me recuerdas verdad idiota?-

-claro que sí, cada vez que me veo en el espejo-dijo serio mientras todos se hacían un palmface por lo estúpido que se oyó (con excepción de Pinkie que sabía acerca del tema… más que nadie)

-fue hace unos meses, soy…-dijo el malvado saiyajin solo para que Freezer dijera-¿eres **Black** cierto?-

-¡sí!-dijo Black para después descubrir algo-un momento ¿Cómo saben de mí?-

-larga historia y no te lo diremos porque ellas te mataron… de la manera más despiadada y horrorosa-dijo Freezer apuntando hacia las Rainbooms y las Dazzlings-como…-dijo Black a lo que Sunset dijo-un cuento de Crazy… con eso es suficiente-

-y básicamente, no me importa quién eres saiyajin-dijo el emperador del mal a lo que del fondo solo dijo Gohan-y aquí vamos con el racismo-

-ya que eres solo una simple mono de clase media-

-y no olvides la política nerd-menciono ahora Dark para que Freezer continuara-ya que hare que esta sea su ultimo día de Freezer en la Tierra-

-es en serio que todo se trate de ti ¿verdad?-pregunto Cia acercándose para recriminarle del "día de Freezer"-bueno, eso es lo que mi padre dijo-

Cia: si, como mimarte y darte casi toda la galaxia es suficiente no es así

Freezer: mira quien lo dice, la hechicera que ama a ese trio de elfos

Cia: estamos a mano después de todo lo que Tabuu hizo

Freezer: yo no lo creo porque vi en un armario un altar con sus fotos

-esto es realmente incómodo-dijo Trunks del futuro mirando como discutían ambos ex villanos a lo que Cell le dijo-así es como es una relación Trunks, por cierto ¿quieres una novia para navidad?-

-cállate Cell-le dijo rápidamente evitando su "regalo" de navidad

 _[Música de fondo: Jingle Hell's Bells part 2 Plan to eradicate Christmas original soundtrack]_

-muy bien todos-dijo Goku transformándose en súper saiyajin-¡hagamos tintinear esas campanas!-

-eso se escuchó extremadamente mal tarado, y me niego a luchar por eso-dijo Ganondorf con molestia a lo que Goku y los demás miembros del universo 7 se unieron contra Tabuu en un combate cercano en el aire, el cual despareció y le disparo por la espalda con una esfera de ki a Goku lanzándolo a un edificio cercano y terminar estampado, en cambio con Trunks del futuro se unió con los héroes de Fire Emblem y de Hyrule para que Validar invocara una armada de Resurrectos, las Rainbooms y las Dazzlings decidieron encarar a Tirek quien disparaba un rayo de magia desde sus cuernos, Shulk y varios de los nuevos peleadores se enfrentaron a Metal Face y finalmente el resto enfrento a Goku Black, todos lograron derrotar a sus oponentes, pero simplemente se convirtieron en niebla y reformaron en su forma solida

-nada esta funcionado-dijo Goku solo para ser golpeado por Tirek en la espalda, para que Kanna les respondiera a todos-es el humo *coof* *coof* de algún modo *coof* *coof* me siento débil-

-y tienen razón, digamos que obtendrán un poco más que carbón para navidad-dijo Tabuu sonriendo malvadamente solo para que Freezer dijera-*coof* día de Freezer *coof*-

-DEJA. DE. CHI%$AR-

-sabes Tabuu, la navidad es un momento en el que todos debemos unirnos en…-dijo Goku intentando cambiar de parecer a los villanos fantasmas solo para que las cosas se pusieran peores y todos fueran mandados a volar y puestos contra la pared, lo cual Dark le dijo-gracias por darles la idea genio-

-y tienen razón-dijo Tirek mientras todos se preparaban para matarlos combinado sus ataques, lo cual Black dijo-así que estaremos juntos, para matarlos juntos-

-Descansen. En. Paz. Smashers.-dijo Tabuu riendo malvadamente solo para que Bulma apareciera del cielo en la maquina Willy número 4 y casi arrollando a los villanos fantasmas mientras se escucha la canción "Christmas In Hollis" por RUN-DMC-¡no mam$%#!/ ¡Cuidado!/ ¡Fíjate por donde vas mujer!/ ¡me rayaste la carrocería de mi trasero!/ ¡¿Por qué tu piel es violeta?!-

-hola a todos/ ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie, vino a salvar la navidad!-dijo una chica de cabello purpura con una línea aguamarina y un beanie rosa con chispas en su grabado además de que llevaba camisa color aguamarina un saco sin mangas negro y unos jeans grises rasgados y junto a ella estaba la misma chica que conocen en la escuela de las Rainbooms que supieron quién era-¿Starlight Glimmer? ¿Trixie?-

-¿Quiénes?-dijeron todos confundidos lo cual Pinkie dijo-larga historia-

-el doctor Light me presto la maquina Willy número 4 para traer el antídoto del humo tras ver todo lo que paso-dijo la villana reformada del mundo pony mientras libera múltiples cápsulas de la nave, y una de las cápsulas cae dentro de la máquina y explota en un humo blanco-y descubrimos que no era carbón, sino **odio puro generado** del universo uno por todo lo ocurrido en este año, mayormente una planta carnívora como peleador-

-se trata de Steve la planta mascota de Bowser ¿no es así?-dijo Piccolo mientras veía como el humo se disipo y volvió a la normalidad el cielo, lo cual continúo-así que tomamos una muestra de sangre de varios niños recién nacidos con corazón puro y fue suficiente para tener mucha amabilidad para…-

-sangre mágica de bebe, lo mismo paso con los Shroobs-dijo Peach lo cual la princesa Twilight pregunto-no me digas que…-

-larga historia-

-ahora Meta Knight, toma el Halberd con el antídoto para eliminar con el humo de todo el lugar, y por cierto-dijo Trixie para luego mirar a Black-el Zamasu de **nuestro tiempo** nos ayudó con la cura, Black-

Después de ese momento los cinco villanos fantasmas se quedaron viendo al cielo lo cual el primero que pensó en tener iniciativa fue:

-acaso… ¡¿nadie le disparo a eso malditos mortales?!-dijo Black furioso lo cual fue secundado por Tirek-¿crees que somos tu chacha Ukog?-

-los tengo a ustedes bola de pen$%#os ¡CON MAS RAZÓN ESTA ENOJADO CON USTEDES!-dijo Tabuu perdiendo su paciencia lo cual Validar dijo tranquilo-si quieres un consejo, ten en cuenta que nadie te respetara… jamas-

-cállate Validar, actúas igual que el cretino de Cooler-

Por desgracia de ellos, solo escucharon el silbido de Rainbow Dash tenía un Day Braker en sus manos y les disparo causando que desaparecieran por completo y sus gritos se escucharan lo cual dijo-Feliz navidad… inmundos animales-

-¿en serio Rainbow…?-dijo Applejack para que la peliarcoiris dijera molesta-déjame tener mi momento-

-Aunque esto fue solo el principio, no creo que esto haya terminado-dijo Piccolo cruzado de brazos tras ver todo lo sucedido lo cual Gohan respondió-de hecho, se sintió como un síntoma más que una causa-

 _ **-**_ _ **¿**_ _ **así que vas a hacerla de nerd en vísperas de Navidad chico arroz?-**_ dijo ahora una nueva voz lo cual casi todos se irritaron al saber quién era lo cual Gohan dijo-no de nuevo-

 _ **-Perdón por mantener a todos USTEDES esperando; Pero ahora que estoy aquí ¡Empecemos esta fiesta de Navidad!-**_ fue en eso que la imagen de Hades el dios del inframundo del universo 4 apareció en el cielo, lo cual Goku supo que podía ser el causante de esto-¿quién eres?-

- _ **¡ah cierto! no nos conocemos, Hades dios del inframundo del universo 4, hola que tal**_ -dijo Hades mientras el guerrero saiyajin le daba una mirada seria, lo cual respondió sinceramente- _ **si preguntas, nop… no estoy haciendo esto**_ -

-entonces, pregunta rápida ¿sabes quién es el que está atacando la navidad?-dijo aun manteniéndose serio Goku hacia el dios del infierno lo cual este se rasco la cabeza- _ **ya que hablas de eso, hay unas cuantas minilunas pequeñas sobre la atmosfera, se lo iba a decir a Pitty Pat ya que es navidad aquí abajo**_ -

-pero… es víspera de navidad aquí-dijo Pit lo cual este menciono con una sonrisa- _ **no en esta historia si me preguntan… pero, esa cosa está rebosando de energía mala, ¡y me encanta! Pero irán de todas formas**_ -

-Bueno, entonces ese es nuestro objetivo-dijo Applejack mirando hacia "la luna" que estaba demasiado cerca del planeta lo cual Hades interrumpió a todos- _ **ahora si me disculpan llevo como 15 ponches y se me subió el alcohol al techo… buena suerte a todos *HIC* ¡Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! Hades fuera**_ -

-mejor continuemos, la última vez que Hades estuvo así… comenzó a llorar acerca de porque su hermano es el favorito de su padre-menciono Palutena, lo cual muchos querían decir algo y decidieron terminar el tema… por buenas razones

* * *

 _ **En cambio… en la luna falsa**_

* * *

-ya veo… me han fallado, mis adornos malvados-dijo la misma voz del inicio donde se mostraba con varias esferas de cristal alrededor y el mismo humo se dirigía hacia una el cual se introdujo al a esfera revelando a los villanos derrotados gritando de sufrimiento uno a uno-pero, no hay de qué preocuparse, hay que tomarnos nuestro tiempo, porque todo este mundo sabrá, el verdadero significado de la navidad-

-no mientras estemos aquí-dijo la voz de Rainbow Dash seguido de todos listos para enfrentar al sujeto, pero nos olvidamos de cierto estratega con muy mala condición física-de nuevo… me dejaron… caminando-

-no… eres… el único…-dijo Sunset que estaba de igual manera, lo cual la peliarcoiris dijo-en serio, deben de salir a caminar regularmente, les recomiendo jugar Pokemon GO!-

-oh excelente, están todos aquí, bienvenidos a mi taller ¡La estrella de **muerte-lem**!-dijo el malvado ser que al encender las luces todo era como si fuera un laboratorio pero también era una especie de estación espacial, lo cual Snake empezó a analizar todo y pregunto-un segundo, taller, como… ¿el taller de santa?-

-Exacto David… ¡mi taller!-dijo "Santa" a lo que de la sorpresa Goku, Pit, Pinkie y Sonata quedaron sorprendidos que dejaron de respirar por 3 minutos y estaban morados…

-respira papa-dijo Gohan tocando un hombro de su padre, lo cual Sci-Twilight hizo lo mismo con su amiga-lo mismo es para ti Pinkie-

-Sonata ya estas grande para esta pen#$%&da-dijo Aria con tono gruñón hacia su compañera y dándole un zape en la nuca, seguido de Dark hacia Pit-tu igual Pitstain-

Los cuatro "niños" grandes: ¡SANTA CLAUS!

-no entiendo aquí, ¿es el quien quiere destruir la navidad?-dijo Applejack rascándose la cabeza seguido de Richter-además debería de ser un gordo con barba-

-pero eso lo hace… ¿malvado?-dijo Fluttershy mirando a este Santa Claus el cual alzo su voz-en primer lugar, YO soy el que tiene la lista aquí, y YO decido quien se portó bien o mal… y todos ustedes están en lo alto de mi lista de mal portados-

-bueno eso explica esto-dijo Wirzo teniendo una imagen de Santa Claus de la marca Coca Cola-la realidad es siempre maquillada… aunque quiero un refresco-

-Segundo, ante lo era, fabrico juguetes para los niños y niñas, amo mi trabajo, y ellos a mí, pero se salió de control, todos son malos y malcriados y piden juguetes sofisticados que ni siquiera se merecen, hacíamos juguetes de madera y muñecas de trapo-dijo melancólico "Santa" para después alzar su voz con furia-¡¿han tratado de hacer un Nintendo Switch, un Xbox ONE X, un PlayStation 4, accesorios para realidad virtual o celulares inteligentes?! ¡Me piden millones de ellos cada año!-

-por cierto, este celular no es compatible con Pokemon GO!-dijo Red con un celular en la mano y una Tablet en otra para que todos estuvieran jugando el juego mencionado-¿me puedes traer el nuevo IPhone que cuesta un ojo de la cara?-

-no es el momento Red-dijo Lana solo para que se enojara de repente-¡P%$OS FLYERS! ¡ESE ERA MI GIMNASIO!-

-y no solo eso, sino que los desechos tóxicos que tenemos aquí son más dañinos que la reproducción entre familiares-dijo "Santa" a lo que la princesa de la amistad no le agrado ese dato-eso… no me agrado-

-miren a mis duendes-en eso al encender la luces y mostraron a los duendes que literalmente, estaban deformes y casi era imposible tener pena por esas criaturas más que los villanos, que a pesar de ser malvados hacerlos trabajar y que estén así, ya era bajo para ellos hasta matarlos era difícil de hacer-empecé con una familia pequeña de duendes mágicos para hacer juguetes pero necesitaba más para darme abasto, gracias a todos ustedes ahora son una raza de desastres genéticos mutantes y casi el 60% nace ciego-

Mientras pasaban, un duende que cosía un oso de peluche, se cosió la mano lo cual fue de por si doloroso, sino imposible de menospreciar, ya que este grito mientras agitaba el oso después de darse cuenta de lo que hizo, lo cual "Santa" continuo-su avaricia y el trabajo los destruye y no conocen otra vida, han llegado a un punto en el que su instinto los domina y al final, salen y se mueren, solo para que los renos se los coman, lo que ahora los convirtió en bestias con lujuria por la carne de duende-

Fue en eso que vieron como un duende que estaba en una área de ensamblaje que se separó del grupo y salió a la nieve, el cual cayo ya muerto, lo cual varios ojos rojos aparecieron y de ahí se nota que eran los renos por la cornamenta, pero estos no eran amigables y pacíficos, sino con colmillos y literalmente unos animales sanguinarios que como una manada de lobos, devoraron el cadáver del duende mientras todos sintieron como esa escena se quedaría marcada en sus mentes lo cual, Twilight cerro la puerta con su magia para no seguir viendo esa carnicería-ya ni siquiera rezo por ellos, no tiene sentido ¡¿Qué dios permitiría esto?!-

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta aquí! En serio, me sorprende que no hayamos oído banjos en el camino, porque todos están consagrados y ¡PARECEN UNOS PIN$#ES MONSTRUOS!-dijo Freezer recalcando que está mal el incesto y usarlo para tener más empleados (hasta un villano cualquiera sabría que es enfermizo)-Sin mencionar que Zarbon lo hizo de nuevo como en Namekusei, de los cual gastó 400 Smashdolares haciendo llamadas de larga distancia a su novia ¡QUIÉN, ME ESTÉ CONVENCIDO DE NUEVO, ES NOMBRADO CHUCK! Incluso ninguno de los canticos tiene relación con esto, ¡¿esta chi%&$ra parece una historia retorcida de Stephen King espacial?!-

 _[Música de fondo: Santa Claus Cometh Plan to eradicate Christmas original soundtrack]_

-y no he comenzado-dijo ahora "Santa" el cual apunto su dedo hacia el namekiano-Piccolo, trataste de dominar al planeta tierra al igual que tu Snake con una revolución mundial-

-típico, los pecados del padre-dijo Piccolo lo cual Snake rolo los ojos tras recordar todo lo que su padre Big Boss (Naked Snake) causo a pesar de que este se recrimino por sus actos-tú lo dijiste, no yo-

-Trunks, Lucina y Princesa Twilight Sparkle, sus inconsiderados viajes en el tiempo han desestabilizado el flujo espacio tiempo múltiples veces-

-pero solo fue una vez lo mío-dijo Lucina para que luego la princesa de la amistad diera un gruñido molesto y estuviera escribiendo y Trunks se tallara el cuello de lo avergonzado por alterar el tiempo y que TODO esto esté pasando-¿pasa algo?-

-larga historia… además le debo a Spike 500 monedas al igual que Starlight-dijo mientras escribía en el diario de Sunset y de ahí se escribió un "LO SABIA ¡PÁGAME!"

-en cambio a ustedes…-dijo "Santa" mirando a todos los villanos lo cual miro más a Freezer-por dios, quiero decir… ¡Wow! No se cómo resumirlo en general, pero que tal si empiezo con Freezer ¡Con el hoyo que le hiciste a mi trineo!-

-¡JA! ¡Le di!-dijo Freezer orgulloso para que después Ganondorf, Ridley, Bowser y Cell sacaran sus carteras y le pagaran, lo cual "Santa miro a un grupo especial"-Dark Pit, Corrin, Reflet, Pit y Gohan… tal vez recuerden lo que paso en la habitación del…-

-lalalalala no oigo no oigo soy de palo-dijo Gohan intentando no recordar ese "año" en la habitación del tiempo, lo cual Kanna dijo al resto-si quieren saber… ¿porque creen que estamos aquí?-

-tiene sentido-dijo Chrom que sabía acerca del Morgan que conoció, para después enfocarse en Goku-y tú-

-eh ¿yo?-

-tu inagotable e insaciable hambre por pelear y enfrentar a los guerreros más poderosos no solo ha puesto en peligro a tu familia, amigos y a tus aliados, sino al planeta entero… una y otra vez-dijo con furia "Santa"-¡TU! ¡Eres el ser más peligroso que haya existido en todo el multiverso!-

-¿yo? ¿Un peligro para el multiverso? ¡¿Cómo YO podría poner en peligro a todo el multiverso con mis acciones?!-dijo sorprendido Goku…

* * *

 _ ***efecto de disco rayado***_

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon no aprueba el alto nivel de estupidez en la mente de Goku, ya que ÉL es la razón principal del torneo que el gran Zenosama, y por favor NO lo defiendan porque es bueno, porque ya estaba predestinado… blablablá**_

 _ **Recuerden…**_

 _ **¡ES GOKU! ¡UN IDIOTA QUE NO PARA DE HABLAR CUANDO SE LE PIDE QUE SE CALLE!**_

 _ **Wiss: señor Bills ¿está editando la historia?**_

…

 _ **No… y quiero un pastel**_

 _ **Wiss: ¿Lo pedimos de fresa?**_

…

 _ **Si**_

* * *

Fue en en eso que Sunset decido hacer una simple pregunta-pero Santa, ¿porque quieres destruir la navidad con ese humo? ¿Y más aún a todo ser en la tierra?-

-es muy simple Sunset…-dijo seriamente "Santa" a lo que en eso una luz le iluminó su rostro-yo no hice esto ¡FUE LA MISMA NAVIDAD!-

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Christmas Time is killing us]_

 _(por ser navidad, debe de haber canciones a por ende ¿no?)_

Fue en eso que todos los duendes empezaron a romper todo lo que estaban construyendo a lo que todos se aterraron mientras se reunían con "Santa"

 _Santa: Cada campana sonaría como la sensación de vacaciones de navidad._

 _Pero ahora ven, todo está al revés_

 _¡Porque la Navidad nos vera morir!_

En eso se pasa a donde todas las cartas llegaban y dos duendes empezaron a romperlas mientras un camión de carga les dejaba caer encima los costales y los mataban

 _Duendes: Cada carta que llega nos enfurecían hasta el grado de querer morir_

De las cartas, "Santa" sale y toma una carta y la rompe y salen más duendes

 _Santa: Toma tu carta, y rómpela en dos porque…_

 _Todos: ¡La Navidad nos vera morir!_

Al ver esto Sunset decidió acercarse a Santa (porque a ninguno de los smashers quiso porque no les pago para cantar… y querían un yate) a varios muñecos con caras tristes

 _Sunset: ¿Pero no puedes ver eso que haces es un sueño hecho realidad?_

 _¿No puedes ver que cada sonrisa lo hace todo vale la pena?_

En eso "Santa" toma los muñecos y los rompe para tomarla y que viera a los duendes con ojos sangrando y como si fueran zombis

 _Santa: ¡Jo… de… te! Se acabó, yo renuncio hoy._

 _Esos sueños son… malos, y en los duendes se ven_

En eso todos caen en una línea de ensamblaje donde los duendes ni se movían, hasta llegar con "Santa" lo cual continuaba mostrando una imagen completamente diferente de su taller con un duende feliz

 _Santa: Antes un duende se divertía y trabajaba en navidad_

Pero después se muestra al mismo duende pero ya como es ahora mientras una línea de duendes era azotados para seguir trabajando

 _Fumaron crack y el polo se parece ya a Monterrey ya_

 _¡Porque la Navidad nos vera morir!_

En eso se ve como los duendes ensamblaban el mismo modelo de tren extremadamente rápido a coste de su sanidad, a lo que "Santa" paso en su esfera con todos flotando encerrados

 _Duendes: Cada modelo solo aumenta la carga que nos está agotando y matan ya_

 _Santa: Dedos sangrando y un reno orinando porque…_

 _Todos: ¡La Navidad nos vera morir!_

Cayendo hacia la oficina de santa (y que casi todos se estamparan en la pared) ahora la princesa Twilight continuo con la melodía

 _Twilight Sparkle: ¿Pero no ves nuestro punto de vista?_

 _Confiamos en ti_

 _¿No puedes ver esa alegría navideña nos lleva a través del año?_

En eso "Santa" apunta hacia, un área de ensamblado donde varios duendes están trabajando con martillos, pero se nota que uno de los duendes estaba dormido y lo golpean matándolo en el acto accidentalmente

 _Santa: en mi equipo hay depresión y esa es la razón._

 _Tal vez creen que me veo viejo…_

En eso "Santa" les revela algo que los aterra al ver que en realidad su edad es:

 _¡Pero tengo veintiocho!_

Fue en eso que todos regresan a donde se encontraron a "Santa" mientras todo le taller los veían con furia al igual que el

 _Todos: Cada niño naciendo es un infierno_

 _¡Y allá abajo hay más trabajo también!_

 _Santa: Y solo soy un hombre que no es feliz…_

 _Todos: ¡Pues La Navidad nos vera morir!_

 _¡Nos vera morir!_

 _¡La Navidad nos vera…!_

* * *

-¡Resplandor final!-curiosamente Vegeta (ya harto de escuchar a este "Santa" cantar lo ataca con su resplandor final y es envuelto por el ataque el cual la explosión cubre todo el taller en una explosión matando a los duendes y a los renos lo cual grita-¡LE DI! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINES!-

-Vegeta ¡no…!-dijeron Goku, Pit, Pinkie y Sonata horrorizados lo cual el príncipe de los saiyajines respondió aún más feliz-Vegeta ¡SIIII!-

-okay no entiendo-dijo Samus quien gracias a varios que podían crear una barrera se resguardaron del inesperado ataque de Vegeta-¿salvamos la navidad? ¿O le dimos el gusto para que se muriera de una vez?-

-no, esta arruinada-dijo Goku para que este al igual que los otros tres se pusieran a llorar al mero estilo de las caricaturas-¡MATAMOS A SANTA!

-¡TONTOS! ¡No pueden matar a Santa!-dijo una voz que provenía de una esfera verde que se estaba formando lo cual esto aterro a todos con excepción de los que creían en santa-¡LO SABÍAMOS!-

-¡CÁLLENSE TARADOS!-

 _[Música de fondo: Christmas Eve-Olution/ Carol of the Hells Plan to eradicate Christmas original soundtrack]_

En ese momento, la esfera verde revela a Santa, pero con un diseño de aspecto único, lo que parece ser piel color rosa, mientras que la armadura que lo cubre en partes es roja, también tiene diseños en forma de óvalos verde en sus dedos, brazos, pecho y cabeza, además de tener una voz más grave y escalofriante-príncipe del planeta Vejita… ¡te ***arre*pentiras** de tus acciones contra el poderoso Claus!-

-ah arre… ¿Cómo esa canción del borriquito?-dijo Vegeta solo para no se diera cuente de que su enorme tamaño no era para intimidar sino su velocidad era parecida a la de cualquiera de los miembros del universo 7 lo cual recibió un puñetazo en el estómago mandándolo hacia el resto-oh… **_¡arre burro arre!_ -**

-buen chiste… si Vegeta es parte de el-dijo Aria sonriendo de lado a lo que continuo "Santa" mirando su mano-lo que destruiste solo era un caparazón de mi… **evolución navideña** -en eso sonrió malvadamente-como verán, smashers… ya no están lidiando con el padre de la navidad ordinario de nuevo-

-¡Ahora si le quitare su barba con una p&%a rasuradora!-dijo Dark ya fastidiado de escuchar esa frase cliché que le recordaba a cierto legendario súper saiyajin y su padre, lo cual "Santa" respondió-de hecho solo soy un viejo duende gruñón Pitto-

En eso, "Santa" procede a golpear a los Smashers y al resto con sus dos puños, golpea a todos los saiyajines en el suelo con sus pies y le da cabezazos a Freezer y Cell, y luego lo patea, dejando a Dark Pit solo para encarar a ese monstruo gigantesco lo cual al ver que estaba Goku y Vegeta estaban noqueados, decide tornarse en súper saiyajin rápidamente (y así que no se dieran cuenta) preparo una esfera roja hacia "Santa"-¡comete tus galletas con Hades!-

Tras darle directo en la espalda lo cual este regresa rápidamente a la normalidad mientras había una cortina de humo que fue lo que dejo "Santa" a lo que dijo-Yippe ki yay… ¡HIJO DE PUTA!-

Pero el humo se aclara y "Santa" no se ve afectado por el ataque de Dark Pit, pero luego, se da vuelta para enfrentarlo y comienza a cargar un ataque…

- **YO** sé de ti…-dijo "Santa" mientras los orbes que están en sus dedos y brazos comenzaron a brillar dejando a Dark confundido y caminado hacia atrás ya que se dio cuenta de que Goku está de pie- _no hablara en serio…_ -

-tú **NO** sabes de mí…-continuo mientras ahora sus piernas brillaban y su cabeza tenían el mismo brillo, a lo que el saiyajin criado en la tierra supo que era- _¡es mi canción favorita!_ -

- **YO** lo es todo… no intentes huir…-

-es oficial… no me agrada esa versión-dijo Dark ya sudando frio a lo que Cell dijo fuera de foco-a mi si-

-¡cállate Cell!-

-Santa Claus te va asesinar-finalizo "Santa" mientras la misma finalmente se concento en su pecho y dijo lo siguiente-¡GUIRNALDA…!-

-¿eso no es de Vegeta…?-dijo el doble de Pit para que este disparara hacia el-¡HO!-

-definitivamente lo es…-en eso se pasa a una explosión masiva se ve fuera del taller de "Santa", y después se ve a Dark Pit herido y boca abajo en una pared hilarantemente como si fuera aplastado por Bowser, lo cual Adagio (en su forma híbrida) se acerca a él-¿Por qué te quedaste allí y dejaste que te atacara?-

-¿REALMENTE quieres un acosador como Goku o Vegeta detrás de ti?-pregunto Dark desde la pared dando a entender que NO quiera que descubrieran que es mitad saiyajin-Créeme, con Pitstain es suficiente-

-eso es bastante justo-dijo mientras sacaba una semilla del ermitaño para curarlo, en cambio con las Rainbooms estaban teniendo dificultades con "Santa" lo cual todas caen al suelo y en eso se acerca a Fluttershy lo cual todas fuero contra el-¡no te atrevas!-

Pero en eso fueron atrapadas y "Santa" las alzo al aire-¿Qué clase de niños son estos, que descansan en el regazo de Santa? ¡¿Están sangrando?!-

Para después azotarlas al suelo para que emitan un grito doloroso, y comienza a cargar otro ataque para acabar con ellas, pero la explosión es desviada por parte de Freezer, que ahora es Golden Freezer-tal vez las odie por su "magia de la amistad", pero realmente no soy una persona de "buena voluntad hacia los hombres" aquí, ya que… ¡seré yo quien robe la navidad! ¡Y CELEBREMOS EL DÍA DE FREEZER!-

-¡YO siempre estoy lleno de buena voluntad!-dijo "Santa" preparando otro ataque-¡Pero aquí hay una media rellena para ti!-

-definitivamente perdí mi toque genocida contigo ¡Y estoy empezando a cansarme realmente de estos chistes navide…!-pero ni le dio tiempo de esquivar al emperador del mal causando el mismo resultado que con Dark Pit, lo cual "Santa" ve a Gohan, Morgan, Kanna y a Trunks del futuro listos para atacarlo-¡Voy a apagar tus luces de navid…! ¡GAH-UUHG!-

Lamentablemente el plan de Gohan resulto todo un fracaso ya que le dieron un codazo y un puñetazo a los viajeros del tiempo, mientras son golpeados a la vez, a lo que de lejos, Goku ve como son apaleados-¡esto es malo! ¡Están dándoles una porum-pum-pum-pum-liza!-

-¡Oímos ese pu%&o chiste!-dijeron todos ya hartos de los chistes navideños de Goku, lo cual pensó- _Piensa, Goku… ¿Cómo salvamos la navidad? Espera… ¡eso es! ¡Ya lo veo!_ ¡Ya descubrí su debilidad!-

 _[Música de fondo: The power to resist (Orchestra version)/ Ultra Instinct Rush (Piano version)/ The power of Resist (original) Version remix triple por Apzol]_

 _[ watch?v=GJ2x5dwsPeo]_

-Ho ho… ¿cómo?-dijo "Santa" confundido a lo que ambos se enfrenta en combate, que termina con "Santa" una vez más cargando su ataque, a lo que Goku le dice mientras lo esquiva y sigue peleando-¿no lo entiendes Santa? La Navidad no se trata de los regalos… ¡No se trata del pudín…!- pero es golpeado por otro disparo de "Santa" dejándolo en el suelo mientras se levanta-O las luces bonitas… o la música pegajosa e irritante… y sobre todo… ¡No se trata de ti!-

Mientras con el resto Dark Pit saca una capsula y revela que había un centenar de esferas Smash para cada uno lo cual era hora de darle con todo, a lo que todos se unen junto a Goku el cual está cargando un Kamehameha lo cual "Santa" se enfurece y vuelve a preparar un **guirnalda ho** , una vez más-¡Tontos! ¡Destrozare sus espíritus navideños y luego enviaré este mundo mal portado al olvido!-

-¡Goku tiene razón! Por una vez en su vida…-dijo Samus preparando el Cañón Zero a todo poder-¡La Navidad es sobre los lazos que nos unen y que se forjaron a través de los años!-

-¡Se trata de los amigos!-dijeron las Rainbooms preparando el mismo ataque que usaron con las Dazzlings hace tiempo, cosa que las mismas mencionadas ya crean versiones fantasmas de sus formas reales-¡Y amistad!-

-¡Y la familia!-dijeron Gohan, Reflet, Morgan, Kanna, Pit, Corrin y Dark Pit preparándose al igual que el resto solo para que los villanos dijeran al igual que Vegeta-¡Y matar a Santa!-

-Y ese es… ¡el verdadero significado de la Navidad! ¡HAAAAA!-y con esas palabras de Goku, todos atacaron a la vez lo cual todos los ataques se unieron en uno solo dejando a "Santa" ya sin opciones de escapar o regresar el ataque mientras es envuelto por el ataque de **100 smash finales** a la ves y destruye su cuerpo y su espíritu-¡Jo! ¡JO! ¡NOOOOoooo!-

Tras acabar con "Santa", el lugar comienza a explotar violentamente dejando el lugar en llamas lo cual Goku dice-Feliz Navi-muerte…-

Pero gracias a Dark Pit, le da en la ingle y lo noquea lo cual le dice a Gohan-próxima vez que diga un chiste de navidad… no habrá un dragón eterno que arregle lo que le haga a su ingle-

-me leíste el pensamiento Dark-dijo Cia el cual junto a Palutena alzaron sus cetros y se transportaron lejos de ahí lo cual comienza a explotar y se destruye al mero estilo de la Estrella de la Muerte, lo cual la niebla se evapora finalmente de la Tierra del universo 4, pero por una razón desconocida, todos terminan dentro de la casa de Goku con siluetas de Krilin y la esposa de Goku… sin motivo alguno

-espera… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-se preguntó Gohan curioso a lo que Krilin los saludo-¡Hola Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Freezer, Cell, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Ness, Capitán Falcón, Zelda, Ganondorf, Young Link, Bowser y sus hijos, Peach, Dr. Mario, Marth, Roy, Pichu, Mewtwo, Falco, Mr. Game & Watch, Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Lucario, Red, Ike, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Lucas, Wolf, Wario, Diddy Kong, Pit, Olimar, R.O.B., Sonic, Snake, Rosalina, Greninja, Palutena, Dark Pit, Lucina, Robín, Corrin, Reflet, Kamui, Little Mac, Whitney, Scott, Aldeanos, Shulk, Doggy, Squak, Alph, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Ryu, Cloud, Bayonetta, Inklings, Ridley, King K. Rool, Isabelle, Incineroar, Simón, Steve (Piranha Plant), Daisy, Richter, Dark Samus, Chrom, Ken, Cia, Volga, Wirzo, Ashe, Zero, Fi, Ghirahim, Darunia, Ruto, Agitha, Zant, Midna, Lana, Linkle, Twilight, Sci-Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Adagio, Aria y Sonata!-

-Gohan, ¿dónde has estado?-pregunto Milk preocupada por la versión joven de su primer hijo, lo cual Pit dijo-bueno ¡Fuimos a ver a Santa!-

-Awww…-dijo tiernamente para que Vegeta y los demás villanos dijeran a la vez-¡Y lo matamos!-

-Ohhhh… era de esperarse-

-Huh… Supongo que tenías que estar allí, de todos modos-dijo Krilin mientras se aleja la imagen donde todos están ahí en la casa de Goku-¿quién quiere ponche?-

 _[Música de fondo: The Nigth Super Santa Went Crazy Plan to eradicate Christmas original soundtrack]_

-¡Ooh, yo!-dijo Pinkie y Sonata a lo que la última mencionada dijo-veré si tienen un embudo-

-que no se repita lo del año pasado-dijo Aria yendo detrás de ella, lo cual Trunks del futuro dijo-Sinceramente, esta es la mejor Navidad que he tenido-

-no diré números que son 17 y 18 porque tuvieron algo que ver-dijo Cell sentándose en uno de los sillones tranquilamente

-Exacto… ¡Una Navidad apropiada para un saiyajin!-dijo Vegeta solo para que Freezer se metiera-Día de Freezer-

-no, tiene razón en ese punto, volamos ese lugar-dijo Cia dándole la razón… por una vez, a lo que la princesa Twilight dijo-Saben, muchas personas probablemente murieron en ese humo-

-Oh bueno, podemos traer a todos de vuelta… ¡mañana! ¡HYA! ¡JAJAJA!-se rio Wirzo a lo que Vegeta grito-¡SI! ¡DÍA DEL BOXEO INSECTOS!-

-¡Ahh! ¡Mi cara!-dijo Krilin que literalmente recibió un puñetazo de Vegeta

" _Ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Spin off Krilin Owned Count: 5**_

Tras eso, todos decidieron pedir un solo regalo para cada quien, ya que al día siguiente revivieron a todos los que murieron en el humo y un segundo deseo extra crear a un Santa Claus real para traer felicidad y borrar ese amargo recuerdo de ese "santa", y curiosamente en la mansión ya había regalos para cada uno, más aun para los villanos… con excepción de Waluigi que recibió carbón… mientras que todos estaban listos para acabar con esta historia…

* * *

 _Todos (incluyendo aquellos que no cantaron en el principio): We can get out of any mess_

 _If we learn to live with less._

 _And with Everyone's love, there's nothing to fear._

 _All these happy wishes_

 _And lots of Christmas cheer is all I really want..._

 _This..._

 _YEAR!_

* * *

 _ **Solía**_ _ **avergonzarme porque s**_ _ **ó**_ _ **lo era un escritor de cómics, mientras que otras personas construían puentes o pasaban carreras médicas, y luego comencé a darme cuenta:**_

 _ **El entretenimiento es una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de las personas. Sin ello, podría irse a un profundo final.**_

 _ **Creo que si eres capaz de entretener a la gente, estás haciendo algo bueno**_

* * *

 _ **Este especial de navidad está dedicado a la memoria de uno de los padres fundadores de Marvel comics:**_

 _ **Stanley Martin Liber (Stan Lee)**_

 _ **(28 de diciembre de 1922 - 12 de noviembre del 2018)**_

 _ **¡Exelsior! = ¡Hacia arriba y hacia adelante por la gloria mayor!**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad y prospero año 2019**_


End file.
